witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Pastodi
Addressed thus by Hubert Rejk in |Aka = |Race =Human |Gender =Male |Affiliations =Church of the Eternal Fire |Profession =Priest |Abilities = |Eye_color =Blue |Hair_color =Brown |Partner = |Children = |Appears_games = }} was a reverend of the Eternal Fire in Novigrad, and the supervisor of the city's morgue. Background Once, Nathaniel Pastodi worked as a torturer, and reportedly took delight in torturing women. Later, Pastodi was appointed to supervisor of the city morgue by Hierarch Hemmelfart, in which position he was tasked with overseeing cremations, performing funeral masses on Temple Isle, and cooperating with the Temple Guard.Dialogue with Joachim von Gratz in Nathaniel Pastodi was first met in the city morgue, when Geralt and Joachim von Gratz investigated the serial killer who had attacked Priscilla. The reverend reprimanded the coroner Hubert Rejk for allowing Geralt and Joachim access to the morgue without authorization. Later, after finding a note made of human skin on Patricia Vegelbud's body, the murderer's trail led Geralt to Crippled Kate's where Pastodi was busy torturing Sweet Nettie with a hot poker. Geralt may have either killed the reverend immediately or listened to what he had to say. If the former occured, Geralt concluded that Pastodi was indeed the serial killer and did not pursue the matter further. Otherwise, from the information that Pastodi told him, Geralt deduced that the actual killer was Hubert Rejk, who attempted to steer him onto Pastodi's trail. The witcher may then have decided to kill Pastodi anyway for torturing women as a pastime, used the Axii sign on him, or left him be. Associated quests *Ciri's Story: Breakneck Speed *Carnal Sins Journal entry : Reverend Nathaniel, supervisor of the city morgue and cleric of the Church of the Eternal Fire, was a man with a vile character – and a stormy past. Before donning the frock he had served for years as the city torturer. : One would be hard pressed to find a more inferior candidate for a pastor than a former hangman – but, as the saying goes, in Novigrad anything is possible. : To say Geralt caught Nathaniel red-handed would be an ill-considered pun. Yet though the situation Geralt found him in clearly proved Nathaniel was a cruel sadist, it did not prove he was a serial killer. Geralt kept a cool head and decided the priest was not the man he was after. :If Geralt kills Nathaniel: :: Nevertheless, Geralt still felt Nathaniel deserved death. At times I have thought Geralt too eager to play judge, jury and executioner – but this time, I took no issue with his actions. :If Geralt spares Nathaniel but didn't catch the real murderer: :: Afterwards, however, a new victim's body was found and Nathaniel's name was cleared - well, of the killings, that is, for nothing could absolve this priest of his countless other sins. :If Geralt realizes Nathaniel is not the murderer: :: Not tarrying any further, Geralt raced off to catch the true perpetrator. Notes *If the Axii sign is used in dialogue with Pastodi, Geralt tells him to untie Sweet Nettie and never come back. However, Pastodi simply steps aside and stands in the room without doing so, while there is no option to free Sweet Nettie yourself. *If Pastodi is killed, his poker can be looted and used as a weapon. Gallery Gwent_cardart_syndicate_nathaniel_pastodi.png|Gwent card art References ar:ناثانيل باستودي ru:Натаниэль Пастоди pl:Nataniel Pastodi Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 3 characters